


Dead Things Should Stay Dead

by nerdyheart15



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Violence, crazy villian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyheart15/pseuds/nerdyheart15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was fitting that the man strapped on the medical table looked like a sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Things Should Stay Dead

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for crazy villain who has a messed up view on the world
> 
> also villain is in no way associated with any religion, he was part of a cult

“You know, I am doing you a favor.” The older agent strapped to the medical table glares at him. Normally it would be frightening sight to have one of SHIELD’s top agents glare at you, but the man was still weak from previous injuries and the restraints on the table are strong. Jason feels confident, possibly cocky but he has every right to be.

“There are rules to the universe are simple. We live, we die.” He lifts the wicked looking knife from the medical tray and brings it over to the man strapped to the table. Jason thinks it’s fitting that the agent looks like a sacrifice on an altar. He begins to carve the ritual ruins on the man’s chest and the man groans in pain through the gag in his mouth in pain.

“Dead things should stay dead,” He ends the ritual by inserting the knife into the still red scar over the agent’s heart. The wound should have killed him, and if it had Jason would have never had to do this in the first place. “Don’t you think so Agent Coulson?”

…

Agent Phil Coulson wasn’t an intimidating man at all and when he offered a high paid position in SHIELD’s rehabilitation staff to Dr. Jason Olsen, he had almost said no. He agreed to join though, but only because he was curious.  After basic field training and more introductions he was surprised to find that Agent Coulson was not only one of SHIELD’s top agents and resident badasses, but he was also a very decent human being.

The older agent was constantly in medical, usually he was checking on the other agents, asking each of them if they were alright and consulting with the doctors on their recovery. He went and got decent coffee for any of the doctors who liked like they needed it and occasionally he would bring a batch of his famous scones into the break room. It was very hard not to like the man, and while the junior agents had ridiculous rumors about him being heartless, everyone in medical knew different.

It was during the few times that he actually needed medical attention himself that Jason and Agent Coulson became friends. The man had been shot in the knee while on a mission and he was going through physical training, which was his department. The man was in a lot of pain, and while he was walking around slowly with Jason’s help the two had discovered that they had a lot in common. Soon PT appointments became quick coffee runs and the occasional lunch; and Agent Coulson became Phil.

It was because they were friends that Jason let the whole gay thing slide. When he had first found out about Phil’s sexuality he had become uncomfortable. It wasn’t natural for two men to be together, it was against everything his family had taught him, but Phil was a good man and he never let his love life interfere with his work so Jason thought that it wouldn’t matter.

It didn’t matter till Agent Clint Barton entered the equation.

Jason could tell that Phil had become instantly smitten with the younger man and throughout the years Barton had slowly returned his feelings. It was only a matter of time before the two either came together or fell apart and Jason hoped that it would be the latter. Barton was a real problem for Jason, he didn’t trust nor like the doctor and he would often make his life hell because of that.

Barton had almost discovered Jason’s secret one time and it had infuriated him. He had become more careful after the incident but Barton had never stopped checking in on him, he was a suspicious man and he was slowly trying to get between his and Phil’s friendship. It was annoying.

Jason had a mission in life, to make sure that things remained balanced and natural. He carried out his mission seriously and if he had to occasionally perform that mission at work then it had to be done. There was one patient that was in the ICU ward, her name was Agent Sarah Conrad and two days ago she was injured in an operation had gone south resulting in her getting a serious head injury. The other doctors had been sure that she would never wake up from her coma and Jason knew that he had to end her life before she became damned.

He was on his way to make sure she died quietly in his sleep when Agent Barton had appeared from the ceiling above to pay Agent Conrad a visit. He had been instantly suspicious. He had asked why a physical therapist had been in a coma patient’s room and for a moment Jason had panicked. He was thankfully saved by a very tired Agent Coulson who had explained to Barton that he was probably here to visit Agent Conrad because she was always a good patient. He had somehow convinced Barton that the younger agent was still paranoid from their mission and that there was nothing to see.

Phil Coulson’s greatest weakness will always be that he believed the best in people. His idealistic views in heroes and the greater good would one day get him killed, and it did.

Jason mourned Phil like many other people, he was a good man and a good friend and he didn’t deserve to be killed by Loki. When Fury had called him in to his office he had been surprised, it wasn’t every day that the director of SHIELD asked you into his office. It was within that meeting that Jason had learned the horrific truth that Agent Coulson was alive and was in need of intense therapy. Jason had made sure to put on a good face, but in the inside he was furious.

Dead things were supposed to stay dead. It was the way of life, and whatever had come back from the dead, surely wasn’t Agent Coulson anymore.

He knew he was right while he helped the man get back to health. He had plans to kill the evil as soon as possible, but the injured agent was under constant surveillance and once the Avengers were told of his survival Barton was by the man’s bedside night and day.

It wasn’t till five months later that Jason had his chance to act.

Barton couldn’t make it to pick up Phil from his physical therapy because of a current crisis in New Jersey so Jason took the opportunity to act out his plans. Phil needed a ride home to Avengers Tower and the doctor had volunteered almost immediately. Phil had accepted, he had no reason to believe that Jason had ulterior motives and to the rest of the world he and Jason were friends. The two of them had walked slowly to Jason’s car, the physical therapy and the long walk had made Phil slow and tired, and in his weakened state he couldn’t even fight Jason off when he had injected the agent with drugs.

He drove the car to his small apartment and when the man was all tied up on the table; Jason could finally finish what the universe stated.

…

The arrow that flew past his ear was a surprise. He turned his head to look at an extremely pissed off and battered Hawkeye and Black Widow. Jason could only assume that the rest of the Avengers weren’t far off and he sighed in irritation.

“You get the fuck away with him right now!” Barton’s arms were shaking and Jason could only guess that he was still exhausted and most likely injured from earlier events in New Jersey. The Black widow also looked tired and Jason could tell that she was suffering from a head injury.

The two, even when injured, were still very dangerous and Jason knew that he would die very soon.

“You don’t understand the good I’m about to do Barton. Dead things should say dead. Agent Coulson being alive isn’t natural, and I need to make things right.” Another arrow was shot at him, this time in the arm and Jason howled in pain.

He only had a few moments before his death and if he was going to die this day he could at least take out Agent Coulson with him. He lifted the knife and plunged the bade deep into the Agent’s stomach, the man’s scream was muffled by the gag and as the blood flowed from the wound Jason felt at ease.

His moments of death seemed to pass in slow motion. He was vaguely aware of the pain blossoming from the arrows in his chest and the knife that had landed in his neck.

The last thing Doctor Jason Olsen saw with a distraught Black widow and a crying Barton begging Phil to live until help came.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so some readers have been asking for a story for when Phil comes back wrong (sorry this story wasn't what you thought it might be)
> 
> if you're looking for a story where he isn't quite right I recommend reading 225 days under grass by pollyrepeat, its quite brilliant 
> 
> also the ending is open for however you want to see it!


End file.
